


It's Too Cold For You Here

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Arranged Marriage, Cold, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mention of injuries, Misunderstandings, Nothing serious, Royalty, Swearing, asshole kings, dream is so cold in this, sorry if Schlatt is ooc I never watch him, tommy's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: In an attempt to mend the bonds broken between the Antarctic Empire and Essempee, the two princes are forced into an arranged marriage. They don’t get along with each other, their relationship is just for show, and Dream really wants to go home.And, fuck, is the Antarctic Empire cold.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 60
Kudos: 1071





	It's Too Cold For You Here

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry it's been like a week and a half since I've posted life has been way too busy recently but I should be able to post more now :))
> 
> they're barely considered enemies in this but whatever
> 
> also I hate the name "essempee" but whatever I don't care

The Antarctic Empire and the land of Essempee had been at war for centuries until two kings finally put an end to the bloodshed.

Their rivalry was caused by a mutual lust for power, the need to control the entire land surrounding the two nations. There was never a clear winner, the strength of both lands only matched by the other. 

The citizens were exhausted beyond belief, being forced to watch their loved ones fight in a seemingly unending war, going unnoticed by their war-driven leaders. They watched as children were forced to fight, the battalions desperate for more troops. They watched soldiers pushed past their breaking point, never getting the chance to live a life away from battle and blood. When finally, new leadership was put in place. 

King Philza and King Schlatt.

The two were born into a world on fire, the people under their commands dropping like flies to swords and bows. When they rose to the most powerful position, both of them having to watch their fathers duel to the death, falling unconcious at the same time, they decided to put an end to the terror.

They immediately met to form an agreement, brainstorming different ways to end the conflict between the two nations. The two spent days, even weeks, stood around a large mahogany table, both of their brows constantly furrowed in concentration. 

The final idea didn’t come to them until both of their respective sons ran into the meeting room, stopping short at the sight of the two kings pacing the floor. The two boys looked at each other in slight curiosity before they were ushered out by the kings’ loyal guards, brought to their respective rooms in Essempee’s large palace. The two leaders’ eyes met, understanding passing through them before they reached a settlement. 

Whenever the two turned twenty one, they would be placed into an arranged marriage, combining the two kingdoms’ powers. The leaders’ hands met in a handshake, a nod from both of them confirming the plan, before Philza set out to gather his family and bring them back to their frigid palace. 

The announcement of the marriage could wait, at least until the two princes weren’t sixteen. The two hoped their sons would behave when they’re married, hoped they wouldn’t start another war over such a trivial matter.

-

They were wrong.

_ They were so, so wrong.  _

Ever since Dream stepped foot on the icy walkway leading to the palace doors, he’s felt a burning resentment for the place and everything in it.

The feeling only worsened when he was in the presence of the pink haired  _ menace- _ he means his new fiancé- who watched his every move with prying ruby eyes. The gaze sent shivers down Dream’s spine, which he blamed on the frigid air. The blond prince kept his head forward, his eyes never wavering off the floor under his feet. He didn’t glance at the taller man standing at the altar, dressed in light blue cloth, his shoulders holding a fur-lined blood red cape. 

The blond’s steps were slow and calculated, bringing him ever closer to the people standing at the end of the long, azure rug that was beneath his shoes. If anyone asked, he was walking slow so he didn’t trip over this  _ damn  _ wedding dress they practically shoved him into. The lace fabric exposed his bare shoulders to the air, tiny goosebumps already raising on the freckled skin. 

As soon as he reached the altar, standing across from his soon to be husband, he finally looked up. As much as he dislikes getting married to somebody he barely met, at least the man is attractive. Rose colored hair holding a gold crown, ruby eyes meeting his own emerald, high cheekbones and sharp jaw. Dream has no doubt that if the two met in better circumstances, he would instantly be drawn to the older man. 

He was tugged out of his thoughts by the wedding officiant, who began reciting lines out of the book he held. He skipped over the vow part, knowing neither of them had prepared any. At least the other man didn’t look too interested in this wedding either, his mouth set in a straight line. They both mumbled an “I do” when it was their turn, before the youngest prince of the Antarctic Empire carried the rings up to the platform. 

The gold being slid onto his finger by his… husband was freezing, the metal encasing his finger. He slid the other one onto the pinkette’s finger, the slight brush of their fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. The entire room cheered once they turned to them, the light coming in from the large windows glinting off the rings. 

Dream kept his expression blank, not showing his distaste for the entire event. He avoided the gaze of his own father in the front row, knowing he was the cause of this all. He could see the red eyed man out of the corner of his eye, his gaze also kept toward the large doors they were walking towards. Seeing the matching twist of displeasure on the man’s face sent a spark of hope through Dream’s veins.

_ Maybe they’d actually get along.  _

-

They do not get along in the slightest. 

Since Dream is now the new co-ruler of the Antarctic Empire, he is expected to work with Techno to create battle plans against other kingdoms. 

_ Which he would do if Techno would take any of his suggestions into consideration. _

Everytime he attempts to say an idea, Techno cuts in right before he can open his mouth.  _ It’s like he’s got some sixth sense to always know when Dream’s about to talk.  _ Dream could feel the icy hot frustration inside of him growing, threatening to spill out if it weren’t for the pink haired man’s constant interruptions. 

The emerald eyed man reached his breaking point when the topic of backup plans came up. Dream had been the lead strategist back in Essempee, he was practically an expert in escaping situations he probably shouldn’t have. The blond man could see Techno out of the corner of his eye opening his mouth, likely to provide his own intel on the subject, before Dream cut him off.

Dream actively ignored the gaze of the ruler, keeping his head forward as he described the plan he created. The men around them nodded with interest, writing down a couple notes during the emerald eyed man’s speech. When Dream stopped his spiel, the men in the room looked satisfied, Techno the only one with a blank look on his face.

The two husbands avoided looking at each other for the rest of the meeting, but at least the pink haired man allowed Dream to speak more. 

And when Dream’s carefully thought out plan proved to be helpful in battle, he tried not to feel too smug. 

-

As much as the dirty blond man frustrates Techno, he can’t affirm the claim that Dream is completely terrible.

For one, the man can be annoying at times, but in the best way. 

Techno hated the monthly meetings with other leaders that he’s forced to attend. The gatherings always consisted of numerous old men discussing drama and not so subtly making snide comments about Techno. The pink haired man always ignores the others, pretending that he doesn’t hear the comments, no matter how much they sting.

This time around, Dream would be accompanying him to the meeting. 

He honestly didn’t expect much from his companion, knowing he had attended at least a few important meetings while he was prince. He expected the man to silently sit by his side, occasionally interjecting with a comment, maybe spacing off a little bit like Techno usually does. However, he doesn’t think he could ever expect  _ this. _

“Don’t even get me started on you, King Mudak, you’re one of the worst leaders I’ve ever seen! And you wonder why half your population has left in the past decade.”

Dream had been making his way around the room, pointing out the flaws in every old man that sat in the room. Techno tried not to smile at their appalled faces, though he supposes it wouldn’t matter, seeing how every pair of eyes in the room are glued onto the dirty blond man.

This had all started very early into the meeting, the two barely sitting down before someone decided to make a comment about Techno not being old enough to rule an entire nation. The pink haired man had barely gotten a chance to see who it was,  _ King Suka of the Graaf Empire, that bastard _ , before Dream was sitting up straight in his seat, glaring at the man. 

The dirty blond had instantly started verbally attacking him, highlighting all the flaws of his ruling style, before moving on to the rest of the men in the room, who didn’t make an effort to refute King Suka’s comment. 

When everybody in the room had been thoroughly dissected, Techno placed a cold hand on Dream’s arm, attempting to stop the man before a dozen nations declared war on the Antarctic Empire. Dream stopped his comments at the action, but the angry look never left his face. 

Techno dismissed the men from the room, pointedly not paying attention to the scorning looks he was being sent. As soon as the last man filed out of the room, the red eyed man turned to a still buzzing Dream. “What was that all about?”

“Does this happen all the time? You have to sit through a dozen men making insulting comments towards you? Have you ever even discussed your guys’ nations?”

The numerous questions were starting to hurt Techno’s head, the yelling from earlier not helping. He shrugged lightly, which was apparently enough for Dream, who began immediately ranting under his breath again. Small mutters of “unbelievable” and “assholes” could be heard from the dirty blond, Techno’s lips quirking slightly at the words.

Techno does have to admit, he’s never enjoyed a meeting more.

-

The next two meetings have actually been productive, Dream’s glare stopping anybody from making any more comments towards the pinkette. The latest meeting had come the day before the annual winter ball, which Techno, unsurprisingly, also hated. He wasn't sure how Dream could even attempt to make the dance better, but then again the dirty blond man seems to be one for surprises.

And surprising it was when the emerald eyed man walked into the ballroom dressed in traditional Antarctic Empire apparel, decked out in a fur lined cape with blue fabric criss-crossing across his chest. The man walked confidently, as if he’s been here his entire life, not four months at best. 

“Care to dance, my good sir?” Techno shook out of his daze, looking at Dream who now stood in front of him, slightly bowed with one arm behind his back and one outstretched in front of Techno. The pink haired man rolled his eyes, a smile attempting to break through his usual stoic expression. He took the hand, and they were off.

They danced flawlessly through the room, avoiding other dancers with ease. Dream was actually very good at ballroom dancing, a fact that can be added to the “Surprising things that Dream’s good at” list that Techno totally didn't create inside his head. Apparently, he wasn't doing a good job at hiding his astonishment, because a cocky smile broke out on the dirty blond's face. 

“Did you forget that I was a prince before I married you? I kind of had to be good at dancing.”

Honestly, Techno does often forget the other man was also royalty before the two got married. The way he acts sometimes, speaking out without prompting in meetings, telling the guards that he doesn't need to be watched at every second- Techno pretends he doesn't do that also-, makes it hard for the pink haired man to remember that guy was born into royalty. 

However, he wasn't going to let Dream know that. 

“How could I forget, your prince buddies over there have been vying for your attention all night.” It’s true, Prince Sapnap of the Ignis Nation and Prince George of the Venandi Kingdom have been attempting to catch the blond’s eye the entire afternoon. 

Dream whipped his head around to find his friends, grinning when he met their eyes. He quickly separates from Techno, running over to talk to them. 

Techno pretends not to miss the man’s warmth when he leaves. 

-

Dream had been staying in the Antarctic Empire for five months before they were attacked. 

Techno woke to a shout from the guards, quickly sitting up in the bed, Dream still asleep next to him, facing away from the pinkette. They had slept facing the other way since they were married, refusing to pretend to be an actual couple when there weren't prying eyes around. The ruby eyed man quickly shook the other awake before getting out of bed, quickly putting on his usual attire. 

The dirty blond man looked at him blearily, his eyes glazed with sleep. “Somethin’s happenin’ outside, go get dressed, we need to see what it is.” The man nodded slowly, eventually going to put on some warmer clothing.

The two made their way out of their room, being met with one of the head guards running towards them. He stuttered out that a group of pillagers were attacking the kingdom, gulping in large breaths between words. Techno quickly started striding toward the main entrance, not even needing to look to know Dream was following close behind. 

The two were handed various weapons on their way to the door, desperate guards attempting to give them more than they could ever need. When the large entrance doors opened, the two were struck by the sight of men with heavy weapons running through the Antarctic Empire, the citizens sprinting away to try and save themselves. 

Techno quickly threw himself into the action, hardly hearing the muttered curse from the dirty blond standing at the door. The pink haired man practically plowed through the raiders, not giving them a single chance to beg for their lives. Techno heard a cry from his left, and he quickly looked over, expecting to see Dream trying to defend himself.

However, what he saw was Dream taking on four men at once, somehow managing to be on top. Techno’s jaw dropped,  _ since when can Dream fight like that?  _ Judging by the way he effortlessly held the large axe in his hand, easily taking out the men around him, he’d been doing this for quite some time.

Techno quickly turned back to the fight when a man tried to attack him from behind. He spun around, taking out the man, before continuing his slaughter. At one point, Dream and Techno managed to get into each other’s space, their backs against each other as they men around them fell with ease. 

When the last man on Techno’s side fell, he turned around, expecting to see Dream killing his last man. Instead, he was met with an empty field, the dirty blond man nowhere in sight. Techno glanced at the ground and at the sight of bloodied grass, cold dread filled his gut, choking his throat like a vice. He quickly looked around, desperate to find his companion.

“Whatcha looking for there, bacon boy?” Techno doesn't think he’s ever been happier to hear the terrible nickname in a familiar voice. He turned around to find Dream standing there, relatively unscaved. He tried not to let the relief show on his face too much, tried to get rid of the images of a dead Dream in his head.

“Nothin’ that concerns you,  _ Dream.” _ He tried to incorporate a mocking tone into his voice, but it came out slightly shaky. The dirty blond’s eyebrows furrowed, a small look of concern appearing on his face. “Let’s just go.” Techno quickly turned away, beginning to walk back to the palace, hearing the sound of Dream’s footsteps behind him.

Techno couldn't get the image of a mangled Dream out of his head, no matter how fabricated it is. He can't shake the cold dread he felt when he believed the other was dead. He can't forget the way his body felt like it was shutting down. 

Suddenly Dream began walking next to him, their fingertips lightly brushing, warmth blooming in Techno’s chest at the contact. 

-

The two had been riding for hours, the steady loll of the horse under them causing Dream’s eyes to droop.

They were on their way back to the Antarctic Empire from the Aerian Kingdom, which looked much closer on the map. The two had originally taken two horses, each of them having their own, before Dream’s horse started getting slower and slower. They took his horse to the Aerian Kingdom’s stable man, who declared that the animal had a mild strained ligament in one of his legs. 

Unfortunately the injury meant Dream couldn't ride it, and even though he was offered many different horses from their allied kingdom, he refused every single one. They needed to get the plans they received back to the Antarctic Empire as quickly as possible, so Techno insisted that the two could ride together.

Which would’ve been fine if the two hadn't left at the crack of dawn, and if the slow rock of the horse wasn't as soothing as a lullaby. Dream could feel himself get more tired as time went on, his body leaning forward to rest against Techno’s back. The man was warm against Dream’s front, only further lulling him to sleep. 

If he was more conscious, he would have heard the muttered questioning from the pink haired man, would've heard the repeated calls of his name, would’ve felt the way Techno gathered the blond’s arms to wrap around his waist, attempting to stop the other from potentially falling. 

When Dream became aware of his surroundings again, it was hours later, the sun slowly descending past the horizon. He woke to the feeling of being lifted off of something, a warm body blocking the harsh winds coming from the east. The blond burrowed into the warmth of the body, a low chuckle causing the chest under his head to shake slightly. He could feel himself moving throughout the palace halls, the person carrying him taking slow, methodical steps. 

He was placed down on something soft and plush, his eyes never opening. The bite of the wind made an appearance when the body vanished, before being diminished again by heavy blankets resting on his body. He felt a small smile tug on his face before he drifted off again, the weight of a body on the bed next to him barely breaking through the haze. 

-

Dream could feel anger boiling inside of him, only rising more with every word that comes out of the pink haired man’s mouth. 

They’d been arguing for a while now, neither of them remembering the cause, and judging by the angry expression mirrored on both faces, they weren’t stopping anytime soon. With every fiery word echoed in their shared bedroom, the two got closer. At this point, they were merely a foot or two away from each other, their eyes staying locked together.

“Maybe you should let me have more say in how our empire goes into battle!”

“And maybe I would if your ideas weren’t the riskiest things I’ve ever heard.”

They were only inches apart at this point, their warm breaths intermingling. Angry emerald eyes stared into flaming crimson, before slightly glancing down at pink lips. Dream quickly looked back up, desperately hoping Techno didn't notice the glance. Judging by the new smirk on the man’s lips, and the way his eyes mirrored the action Dream did only a couple seconds ago, he noticed. They became impossibly closer, their lips mere centimeters away, before the sound of a door hitting the wall echoed throughout the room. 

The two quickly jumped away, avoiding eye contact with both each other and whoever was in the doorway. Dream tried not to miss the warmth that came from Techno being so close, but it definitely wasn’t easy. He wasn’t paying any attention to his surroundings, only coming back to the present when Techno started leaving the room, muttering things about how much he hates business meetings. 

Dream sat heavily down on the bed, his eyes now set on the setting sun outside of the window. His cheeks were still aflame, but the warmth was residing. The familiar chill that seemed to follow him everywhere in the Antarctic Empire was making an appearance again, blanketing the blond in an icy chill.

-

Dream never understood why there were random patches of ice scattered around the Antarctic Empire. 

The blond has to watch his step everywhere he goes, lest he trips and cracks his skull open. Every hallway seemed to contain at least ten, hidden in the shadows between the lanterns lining the walls. Techno seemed to navigate the place with ease, stepping around patches without even looking down. 

The two had been walking towards the library when Dream found yet another stretch of ice. As soon as he felt the slippery ground under his feet, he was already falling, not getting a chance to try and save himself. He shut his eyes, preparing for the impact of the hard stone floor, but it never came. 

Dream warily opened his eyes only to be met with Techno staring at him, their faces only inches apart. Their positions were eerily similar to those of a month ago in their bedroom, but this time, the emerald eyed man wouldn’t let the chance get away. 

He reached up and grabbed Techno’s cheeks, barely catching the look of surprise on his face before their lips met. He could feel Techno eagerly respond to the kiss after a second of confusion. Warmth spread throughout Dream, blooming from his lips all the way down to his toes. The two smiled into the kiss, the hands on Dream’s waist dragging him impossibly closer, their lips meeting once again.

Suddenly, the ever present chill was dampened by warmth, which only grew the longer the two spent connected.

-

Philza and Schlatt sat at a table in the Antarctic Empire’s large ballroom, watching their respective sons as they made their way across the dancefloor. There had been an honorary dance to commemorate the one year anniversary of Dream and Techno’s marriage, and almost every nation was invited. 

“Who knew that an accidental interruption would work out so well for us. Look at them; they’re ecstatic!”

Schlatt’s words were true, the two looked to be having the time of their lives. Philza watched as identical smiles were present on the two’s faces, their movements matching the rhythm of the music playing. 

Philza had had the honor of watching their relationship grow from a front row seat. He had gotten to watch as they went from hatred, to mutual respect, to eventually love. The blond doesn’t know all the details,  _ and judging by the poorly concealed bites on Dream’s neck, he doesn’t want to,  _ but the small actions of the two revealed more than their words ever could. 

Philza watched as Techno laughed loudly at something the blond said, his forehead resting on the other’s shoulder briefly. He smiled, happy that his son had found somebody, no matter how unconventional the process of them getting together was. He looked over at the brunette next to him, mirroring the grin on the other’s face.

“Yeah, I can’t say I expected this outcome at the beginning, but it all worked out in the end.”

Philza could tell they’d be together for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that :)
> 
> also it's my birthday today pog :D


End file.
